Alex.M
Alexander McFisher, labaled The Twin with the short name, '''was camper of Total Drama All Stars on the team Red Carpet. Audition Tape Alex is sitting with Jenny on lylos. Alex's Interview Before TDAS '''What's your best quality? Well, I can swim pretty well. Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) Classical music, and sometimes jazz. If you have a twin sister like Jenny, you'd understand why. Green. Swimming to the golden medal, it was amazing! Cheese Maccaroni! Yummy! Describe your craziest dream Do I really need to...? *camera man shakes head meaning yes* Fine. One night I dreamt I was in a haunted house. I ran through it, I needed to go outside. I It was scary, but then I stopped running and heard a voice. It was a slightly known voice, but It was a bit robotized. Then I realized. Jenny! It was her. I looked up. The ceiling was far away. That house was very tall. There was a picture with Jenny's head on the ceiling. Or that's what I thought. Her mouth on the "picture" moved. She was talking from there. Her eyes started to turn red, and began glowing like thousand stars. I heard a noise. That... That was me screaming. The ground opened and I fell. I thought this was the end, but oh, I was wrong. I stopped falling. I hit myself at the left arm. It was nothing, I didn't feel the pain. I was in a dark room. Not a single ray of sunshine was there. Suddenly, it was again daylight. I was in a little room, 3x3. I fell down on the floor. I placed my hands over my head. I was looking at the grey, dusty floor. I looked up. The place where I fell from was far away, I couldn't see it anymore. I tried to control myself. I tried to stop it. I couldn't. I saw how the walls started moving. Something deep inside me, was too powerful for words. That, was the fear. Best Memory from childhood? When we were 7, me and Jenny didn't find for two hours in a row! Fine, she was on the other side of the earth, but hey. We didn't fight. Most embarrassing moment at school? We were playing dodge ball. I was the last on my team left. They all hoped I would win. Someone from the other team hit me in the head when I was posing for the school newsletter and telling everybody how cool I am because I am going to beat them. Ten years from now what are you doing? I'll be a famous doctor. Hey, don't judge me. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? I don't know, and don't care. It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? Run in circles. What do you think of the other competitors? *'Boxe' That guy should take some relaxing pills. *'Chris.P' His obsession with Mariah is hilarious *laughs* *'Clara' ...hope she's not dangerous. *'Danny' Sounds... normal. *'Dex' He seems like a cool bro. *'Erick' He's a jerk. The End. *'James' He looks like a chill and nice guy. I don't like him. *'Jenny' *shiver* I hope she considers me a friend on the show. *'Serena' Her evil look might not be known to the others but I'm sure she isn't nice. *'Katelyn' She sounds like a nice friend. *'Lauren' I find it cool that she is very talented in sports. I love volleyball too! *'Mariah' Pay attention to Chris.P *laughs more* *'Nick' He seems scary, but hey, I think when you will know him it won't be the same. *'Samantha' She looks nice too. But a bit weird in a crazy way. *'Linda' She seems nice and a great friend too, but I hope she doesn't hide anything. I have been manipulated 2 times before. Fine, 20 times before. Fine 20 times this week only >.> *'Shawn' He's awesome! He's really funny. *'Skyler' She seems nice but I don't know if I can trust her. Gallery Total Drama All Stars IntroTDAS-1-.png|alex.m in the group photo Alexarriving.png|Alex Arriving Elimination.png The pyramid human.png Categoria:Characters Categoria:Males Categoria:Red Carpet Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoria:Mocky74